The Way of the Jedi
by Nintaku
Summary: A new Jedi Knight trains a dangerous apprentice. Updated version. Final draft.


**Star Wars**

**The Way of the Jedi**

The low hum of the sabers was the only sound. A green blade and a red blade were the only sources of light, each of the warriors' faces showing total focus. They moved quickly, flashes of white light sparking like lightning, crashing loud explosions of thunder through the room. This dance, the most revered art form of the Jedi Guardian, ended in a few short seconds. The green blade hit its mark, and the fighter fell to the metal floor. Both of the lightsabers slid back into deactivation, leaving the room silent and dark. A few seconds of footsteps echoed across the room. Spark Starunner turned the lights back on and turned to face the fallen figure. After a few more seconds, Spark's opponent began to stir. A low groan pierced the silence.

"Damn... I was waiting for it that time, too..." Garth Spader, feared across the galaxy for his disregard of life, wiped sweat from his face and stood up. What few knew was that this was not the original Garth Spader. His predecessor had been a five foot tall Rodian who had garnered the reputation and passed on the name. This new Spader was human and much younger, though the name and T-21 light repeating blaster were what truly carried the reputation. As far as the commoners of the galaxy were concerned, anyone who had the gun and felt right could possibly be the dread mercenary.

He wavered slightly, and held out a hand for balance. It was a training saber that had hit him, not a lethal one. There were six hits before he fell unconscious. All six of them were in that short span of time the practice duel lasted. Though both warriors were formidable, Garth couldn't help but marvel at Spark's control of the awkward weapon. It was incredible. Yet, Spark had only just graduated to the status of Knight a year prior. How could he have gained such skill in such a short amount of time? Garth stepped back into his stance, head still swirling from the shock to his body. It was obvious how badly he'd do if he went another round, in this condition. "Come on. One more time!"

"No." Spark walked back to his cloak by the door and draped it over his shoulders. He had a very soft voice. Not that it was quiet, for it could be heard plainly across the room. He simply didn't allow it to express emotion. "That's enough for now. Take a break. Meditate on the battles we've had. Consider new techniques and strategies. And don't neglect your studies." He turned to return to his quarters. Garth sighed and shut down his reactivated lightsaber. It went to his hip to clip to his belt, and he started toward the door, himself.

"More studing... It's not like knowing about the Clone War is gonna help me against a fallen Jedi." That stopped Spark instantly. Spark stopping stopped Garth. He knew that the Jedi who'd fallen to the Dark Side were powerful. He'd killed one to get the lightsaber he now used. And that was just a weak one, relatively speaking. To incur the wrath of a fully trained Jedi Knight was a mistake he hoped to never make. Secretly, he was afraid of Spark. It was always the calm ones he watched out for. They tended to be the ticking timebombs. The fact that Spark turned to look at him worried him even more. Still, Spark's words were calm and felt almost like he was reciting something he'd memorized just for this occassion.

"Garth, not all of being a Jedi is about lightsaber duels. We aren't soldiers. We're peacekeepers. The goal of a Jedi is to never have to wield a lightsaber, but to resolve issues through wisdom and knowledge. While idealistic, that is our purpose. That's not to say that fighting is always avoidable, but that it is a necessary evil. Duels are dangerous. Not only for their obvious physical risks, but also because it is so easy to lose control of emotion in the midst of battle. Your studies will help discipline you, help you keep control of yourself. You will learn of the perils of ignorance. You came to me seeking the guidance and responsibilities of the Jedi. I took you as my personal student in good faith. Your predecessor was too unscrupulous to join the ranks of the Jedi. I am convinced that you are capable of it, if only you will adhere to the guidelines I set fourth. I will not be there with you when you go out of these walls and give the galaxy another Jedi to judge. I want them to deem you well suited to the title. Honestly, part of this is so I will grow, myself. I want to know if I am a good teacher. Those who judge you will be judging me, vicariously. The both of us should be able to stand proudly together, and I hope that we will, someday. Please Garth. Go study."

As he continued, the speech sounded less practiced and more personal. He really was showing his heart and soul in those words. That seemed enough to pacify Garth, and the both of them had a moment of silence before they went on their respective ways for the time being.


End file.
